galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Operation Peacekeeper
Operation Peacekeeper is the first story of the Chaos Crisis story arc. Prologue When the war criminals Altus Infra and Renr Gron were defeated at the hands of GSSOC, people thought it was over. They thought that a glorious era of peace and propserity would follow this great victory. The galaxy was free from the clutches of chaos and evil. That is what they wanted to believe at least. The simplistic idea that it was just a battle between good and evil. Amidst the black and the white, shades of grey were leaking. The Galactic Senate could easily slap a new coat of paint over it, but that would not change anything. The shades of grey were still there, and will always be there. Chapter 1 ...Gimheldt system - Aboard the DSS Burwof.. The DSS Burwof was a large, mobile space station - tiny in comparison to the largest other Senate-aligned ships, but nonetheless, large for Dhragolon Federal Monarchy (DFM) standards, or just Federal Monarchy as the Dhragolon like to call themselves. It was no warship. Just a floating space station with a few turrets on it. Aboard was mostly a synthetic crew, but it had six Dhragolon Iggies aboard, the border patrol agents. The Gimheldt star system was controversial. The Federal Monarchy and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate (EIT) were in a rush to colonize it, but the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation (KMF) forced them to divide it amongst themselves, with the Delson Hegemony (DH) providing extra peacekeeping units. While the Eteno could have gone elsewhere, this system was unique with its unusually high metallicity - it was the most resource abundant system within the Line of Demarcation, an unstable border region between EIT and DFM space. The chrome hallways of the DSS Burwof were windowless, yes smoothly designed. Like most DFM space stations, it was only dimly lit by glowing computer monitors. "Warning: Battleship-class warship is approaching station," said a silver, humanoid synthetic running to a passing Iggy. "Status of ship: Armed. Estimating preparation for hostile engagement." "Anything larger than a battleship rarely passes through here," the Iggy said. "Synthetic, what's the ID of this ship?" "Ship identification: ENS Battleship Carcassonne. Purpose: Active duty in Gimheldt star system, Line of Demarcation, Outer Arm. Estimated point of origin: Hixheim Field." "That's impossible! There's no way some lowly pirates could have hijacked that ship without us knowing. Something's not right. Synthetic, put us on alert. Send a signal to the nearest tachyon accelerator." A few moments later, the all too familiar alarm sounded off. The hallways flashed with red. All of the Iggies rushed to the main command center of the station, a dark, circular room with a large holographic monitor in the middle. The Carcassonne appeared onscreen. Only moments later, the vibrations of torpedoes slamming against the hull rocked the station. The station was not equipped to fend off a combatant like this one - only cheap pirate ships. The Burwof's enormous engines rotated to ignite, sending the station careening towards the gas giant Yoltoria. The distress signal made it to the comm buoy. -more to come Chapter 2 ...Domum Regimen... "All GSSOC personnel. Report to room F3! All GSSOC personnel. Report to room F3!" said a computerized female voice. The Dhragolon Grandmaster named Ckeros Aldorus awaited the team: Ahrganot Skizgo, Tholker Zhevhyit, Etah Owar, Galiana and Sol I Dor. "GSSOC, you've all heard the news by now. The territorial dispute in the Gimheldt system has gotten far out of hand. All of the major powers have been sending fleet after fleets, but the KMF fears this could end in bloodshed. The mission is simple: get over there to figure out what the hell is going on." "We're not politicians," Tholker replied. "We're soldiers." "You misunderstand," Ckeros said. "You are the medium ground between peace talks and everyone blowing the hell out of each other. No doubt a Cold War is unavoidable, but a galactic war...we can't have that. I want all of you to participate directly in whatever meetings they have." -more to come Chapter 3 Thus came the standstill. Dozens of ships from the KMF, DH, Karalian and EIT floated with guns pointed at one another. Hours upon hours passed as the leaders were locked in hot debate. "We've made our decision," Queen Kalya said via hologram. "We withdraw from the Galactic Senate." "Come again?" Etah asked. "The Karalian Empire is no longer affiliated with the Galactic Senate. We will withdraw all assets from Domum Regimen including our representative in the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps: Ahrganot Skizgo" "In that case," Ivanov said. "We will be withdrawing our GSSOC member as well: Tholker Zhevhyit." Chapter 4 -more to come Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Incomplete stories Category:Stories Category:Chaos Crisis stories